buffythevampireslayerandangelfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Angel
Angel was one of the most famous vampires of all time in vampire history, legendary for both his savage villainy and his great heroism. Born Liam in 1727 in Galway, Ireland, he was sired by Darla in 1753 and changed his name to Angelus and was dubbed The Scourge of Europe, earning notoriety for being one of the most sadistic and brutal demons in history, and the most evil vampire ever recorded. Both The Master and the First Evil recognized how purely evil Angelus was. He was also known as The Demon with the Face of an Angel or The One with the Angelic Face because of his physical beauty. However, in 1898, Angelus was cursed by the members of Clan Kalderash as vengeance for killing a member of their clan. They returned his soul, forcing him to live eternally in guilt over the countless crimes he had committed. In the late 20th century, Angel, as he began calling himself, became an ally and lover of the current Slayer, Buffy Summers. After the two were forced to realize their limitations as a couple, Angel left Buffy and moved to Los Angeles, where he became a Champion of the Powers That Be and dedicated himself to "helping the helpless" in the hope of achieving atonement. Eventually, Angel adopted the identity of Twilight and gathered a cabal of humans and demons who had become wary of the rise of multiple Slayers. As Twilight, Angel sought to keep these forces distracted as well as make Buffy grow more focused and stronger, and at the same time, try to keep the Slayers' deaths as low as he could. Angel was later discovered to be under the control of Twilight, a sentient dimension who had been manipulating him all along to destroy the Earth and create it in the Earth's place. When Angel came to his senses and rebelled against Twilight, it possessed him and battled against the Scooby Gang in the ruins of Sunnydale, where it killed Buffy's beloved mentor and father figure, Rupert Giles, before Buffy destroyed the Seed of Wonder, the source of all the Earth's magic. After being purged of Twilight, Angel, overcome with grief and guilt, fell into a catatonic state. Upon awakening, Angel, along with Faith Lehane, dedicated himself to redeeming himself by resurrecting Giles. He eventually succeeded in bringing back and was forced into conflict by Whistler, who wished to unleash a mystical plague over the world to 'save it', even if it mean destroying millions of the population. Angel was able to reason with him, causing Whistler to give up his life by sacrificing himself. Once the world was saved, Angel decided to stay in London and help the people who were changed because of the minor plague release. Notable Powers In addition to having the common powers and vulnerabilities of a vampire, Angel possesses many qualities unique to himself: *Advanced age grants him physical abilities superior to those of most other vampires and demons. *Psychic links with his sired progeny allow him to experience vague dreams based on their recent deeds and sense their presence. *Temporary precognitive visions granted by the Powers That Be passed down to him from Cordelia and Doyle. *Superior hand-to-hand and weapons combat skills. *Fluency in several languages (such as English, Korean, Tibetan, French, Italian, Spanish, German, Greek, Latin, Romanian and Russian). *Master of both physical and psychological torture. *Master schemer and manipulator. *Superior knowledge of demonology and history due to his long lifetime. *Experienced in witchcraft and sorcery, adept with glamours, rituals, and exorcisms. *Photographic memory. *Skilled sketch artist. *As Twilight, all of his pre-existing powers are greatly enhanced, in addition to being able to fly and possessing a degree of invulnerability. Appearances Buffy the Vampire Slayer *"Welcome To The Hellmouth" *"The Harvest" *"Teacher's Pet" *"Never Kill a Boy on the First Date" *"Angel" *"Out of Mind, Out of Sight" *"Prophecy Girl" *Angel appears in all episodes of Season 2 and 3, with the exception of "Inca Mummy Girl". *"The Freshman" (Only imagined) *"Pangs" *"The Yoko Factor" *"Fool for Love" (Only in flashbacks) *"Forever" *"End of Days" *"Chosen" Angel *As a regular character, Angel appears in all 110 episodes of the five seasons. Angel: After the Fall *All 17 canonical issues Angel Season 6 *''Aftermath'' *''Become What You Are'' *''Boys and Their Toys'' *''Immortality for Dummies'' *''Crown Prince Syndrome'' *''The Wolf, the Ram, and the Heart'' Buffy Season 8 *''The Long Way Home, Part 1'' (as Twilight) *''No Future For You, Part 4'' (as Twilight) *''A Beautiful Sunset'' (as Twilight) *''Time of Your Life, Parts 1 and 4'' (as Twilight) *''Retreat'' (as Twilight) *''Twilight'' (as Twilight and Angel) *''Last Gleaming'' Angel & Faith *''Live Through This'' *''In Perfect Harmony'' *''Daddy Issues'' *'Women of a Certain Age *''Family Reunion'' *''The Hero of His Own Story'' *''Death and Consequences'' *''Spike and Faith'' *''What You Want, Not What You Need'' Spike: A Dark Place *''A Dark Place, Part Five'' Willow: Wonderland *''Wonderland, Parts Three and Four'' (only in visions) Buffy Season 9 *''The Watcher'' (only in flashbacks) Other *''Barbary Coast'' (non-canon) Category:Offical Characters Category:Vampires Category:Males Category:Scooby Gang Category:Angel Investigations Category:Wolfram & Hart executives and lawyers Category:Servants of the Powers That Be Category:Body Jasmine Category:Darla Category:Scooby Gang enemies Category:Big Bads Category:Team Angel enemies Category:Buffy Summers Category:Drusilla Category:Spike Category:Cordelia Chase Category:Connor Category:Los Angeles residents Category:Sunnydale residents Category:New York City residents Category:Rome residents Category:London residents Category:Twilight Group Category:Slayer Organization enemies Category:Slayer Organization allies Category:Magic practitioners Category:Daniel Holtz Category:Faith Lehane Category:Winifred Burkle Category:Resurrected individuals Category:Mentally-ill individuals Category:The Master Category:Kane Category:Warriors Category:Angel & Faith Category:Possession victims Category:Vampire hunters Category:Demon hunters Category:Team Angel